


Not Strong Enough to Stay Away

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Claiming Bites, M/M, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Top Dean Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After they stopped the end of the world...again, Chuck rewards the Winchesters by turning them into werewolves. With Dean as an Alpha and Sam as an Omega now, the brothers have to stay away from each other for their own safety. But when Sam's leads run cold on a hunt and he asks for Dean's help, Dean is just not strong enough to stay away.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural - Wincest [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190095
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	Not Strong Enough to Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklittleheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittleheart/gifts).



> Written for the spn_j2_xmas Exchange 2019  
> Written for darklittleheart96  
> Thank you to my beautiful beta jdl71!

Sam was at a loss. He'd been hunting a Vetala for the last three weeks. It had taken a lot longer than he'd anticipated to find them. And even when he did, he'd only found the one. He knew they hunted in pairs, so it was necessary to find this things partner before more people died. He'd released the victims they had been feeding on, but that didn't mean the threat was gone. And Sam wasn't willing to leave this town without killing his target.

But he'd exhausted all of his options. There were no hunters in the area who were willing to work with him, and he couldn't do it alone. The trail had run cold. Which was why Sam was holding his cell phone so tightly right now that he was a little worried it was going to break. He needed help – he needed Dean.

Sighing, Sam finally punched in his brother's number, biting into his bottom lip as he waited to hear that gravelly voice that he knew so well. Three rings later, Dean picked up. “Hey, Dean,” Sam smiled, immediately realizing how his heart beat kicked up in his chest. “I, uh, I know I shouldn't be calling, but I need help. I don't know what else to do.”

There was a pause as Sam listened to his brother speak. “Yeah...I just didn't know who else to call, you know?” Sam explained, biting harder into his lip. “No one wants to work with me since—Well, you know.” He smiled widely when Dean asked him what he needed. “I'm hunting a Vetala in South Dakota. I've been tracking them for weeks. I killed the first one, but I can't find the other one. It's like the trail just ran cold. I mean, I released all of the victims, but more people are going to get hurt if I can't find her. I just need a fresh set of eyes, I think. Will you help me?”

Another wide smile came to Sam's lips when Dean agreed to help him. “That's great. Yeah, um, I'll text you the address and I'll see you tomorrow.” With that, Sam hung up the phone, unable to wipe the smile off his lips. 

It had been almost three years since he'd seen his brother. After everything that happened with Chuck, he and Dean needed to separate for their own safety. At the time, it hadn't been wise to stick together – not when Sam was an Omega and Dean was an Alpha. The dynamic between them would have turned volatile, and Dean hadn't been willing to put Sam in danger. 

Only Sam didn't feel like he was in danger. He'd wanted to stay with Dean. Honestly, he thought he was more in danger away from Dean. He was still an Omega. And there were Alphas out there who weren't really interested in consent. Sam had to fight off a few in the last few years. He was okay now, but that didn't mean his fate couldn't change at the drop of a hat.

Every day, Sam thought about that – about how much he hated Chuck for what he'd done to them. It was the ultimate kick in the face. After playing with them for so many years, and then to just turn them into the very things they hunted when they were sick of it – that was cold. And God was supposed to be the good sibling.

He had known how much Sam and Dean depended on each other. He'd known that the two of them were all they had. Hell, he'd _made_ it that way! And then to just turn around and force them apart? It was a low blow. Lower than any Sam and Dean had ever been through. For months, Sam hadn't even been able to function. All he'd wanted was Dean – it was all he could think about. Of course, he'd gotten over it, but it had taken a lot of work. More times than one, he'd almost been ready to call Dean. But he'd refrained.

Today was different though. People were dying. And it wasn't like a hunter was just going to hunt with a werewolf – most hunters still only saw black and white. Still, Sam knew there were precautions he would need to take. After all, he was an unmated Omega. As soon as Dean got here, his body was going to recognize the Alpha in Dean. Unfortunately, Sam wasn't sure how to stop that.

There was one thing he could do, though. Of course, Sam didn't do it often because he had better things to worry about, but now seemed like as good a time as any. Pushing himself from his chair, Sam moved the few steps from the table to the bed, stripping out of his shirt on the way there. He'd learned over the years that if he took care of himself before putting himself in situations around Alpha's, he was less likely to be so needy. So, that's how he was going to spend the rest of the evening. 

And maybe one more time in the morning before Dean got here.

**~~**

Dean threw his duffel into the back seat of the Impala, already second guessing his decision to go help Sam. He'd left the younger man three years ago for a reason. All he wanted was to keep Sam safe – that's all he ever wanted. And being around Dean was as far away from safe as Sam could possibly get. Especially after what Chuck had done to them.

Just thinking about it still had Dean's blood boiling. It had always been his worst nightmare to turn into one of the things he'd spent his whole life trying to eliminate. So for Chuck to turn him into a wolf was like a kick in the gut. Sure, it wasn't like the usual wolves he was used to hunting, but it was still a monster. Dean didn't have to shift if he didn't want to, which he didn't, so that was nice. 

But that wasn't the worst of it. Chuck had also ripped his heart out by turning his little brother into one of these damn things, too. And it wasn't enough that they'd both been turned into monsters. No, that bastard had gone one step further – he'd made Dean an Alpha, and Sam an Omega. He'd made sure that neither of them could be around each other without losing their minds. It was torture.

Of course, Dean had tried everything to break this curse. Apparently, when God himself curses you, there really isn't a cure. Dean was sure Sam was in the same boat, otherwise the younger man would have called him sooner. Honestly, when Sam had called the night before, Dean thought that he might have found something.

Instead, he needed Dean's help. And Dean was hesitant as hell. Sure, he'd done things over the years to really learn how to control the beast inside him, but he wasn't completely sure he had _enough_ control. Dean had done his research – he knew what happened when Alphas were around unmated Omegas. Half of the time, the Alpha left the Omega a broken pool of nothing – just taking what they wanted and discarding of the other wolf like trash. 

Dean would kill himself before he allowed that to happen to his brother.

Still, Sam had a point when he called – people were dying. If that other Vetala was allowed to live, there was no telling how many more people it would hurt. And Dean knew it would only be a matter of time before it found a new partner. This needed to be handled. And if no one else was willing to help Sam, then Dean could handle this. Just one hunt – that's all this was.

With one final glance at the motel he'd been staying in, Dean climbed into the Impala. It was about a ten hour drive, so Dean picked out one of his favorite cassettes and hit the road. He ignored the way his heart was pounding in his chest at the idea of seeing his brother.

**~~**

The next morning, Dean pulled into the parking lot of some no name diner in South Dakota. His eyes immediately locked on Sam where he was sitting next to the window, chatting with the waitress. The kid looked tired. Dean hated that his brother looked so damn tired. 

Shouldering the door open, Dean headed inside the diner. He couldn't ignore the way his body reacted to Sam already, Dean's face hardening as he locked eyes with the waitress. Making his way toward Sam, Dean plopped into the booth opposite the younger man, glaring up at the waitress. “Hi,” he greeted, taking her attention off Sam. “Coffee, black. Thanks.”

Once the waitress scurried off, Dean turned his attention to his brother once more. He was trying his best to keep his Alpha at bay, but it was hard – the monster would feel the unmated Omega in Sam. And the monster _wanted_ it. “Why are we meeting here?” Dean asked, figuring that Sam had a motel room somewhere they could have easily met at. Sam's research was probably all there, which is what they really needed.

For a minute, Sam couldn't concentrate on the words Dean was saying. Although he'd done everything to prepare himself for this moment, his body had other plans. “Um...I...just thought a public place would be better,” Sam finally answered, trying his best to ignore the way his clothes were starting to make him feel like he was suffocating. “Besides, I think the Vetala may have fled this town. There's a case I just picked up in North Dakota that sounds a lot like our monster.” Pushing his computer closer to Dean, Sam pulled up the article he'd been reading before the waitress came over. “Look at this.”

When Sam got closer to him, Dean could smell the Omega – almost like he was begging for his Alpha. “Okay,” he muttered, shaking his head as he started reading the article. Sam was definitely onto something. And it moving from one state to another could definitely be a reason for the trail to run cold. “Yeah, sounds like something,” he confirmed, ignoring the waitress when she put his coffee on the table. “We should go check it out.”

Quickly, Dean downed his coffee. It was shitty – not that he was expecting much from this place. “I'll head up there. Go check out of your room and get your shit. I'll meet you there.” Before Sam had a chance to answer, Dean was off. He couldn't stay there anymore. It was too much – _Sam_ was too much.”

As soon as he was back in the Impala, Dean gripped his steering wheel tightly, trying to calm himself. Now that Sam wasn't around, it was a lot easier to focus. “Relax, dammit!” he scolded himself, trying to remember to just breathe in and out slowly. He needed to get his head back in the game – this thing was moving fast, and if they didn't find it and kill it, people were going to die.

With one last glance at his brother, Dean shoved the keys into the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot. If this case wasn't solved quickly, he was going to do something he'd never be able to forgive himself for. 

**~~**

By the end of the night, Sam and Dean had the Vetala taken care of. Luckily, the brothers had been able to find it before it had managed to get a new victim, so there were no more casualties. Well, other than the Vetala. 

Not that Dean wasn't pleased with himself, but he needed to get out of here. The blood mixed with the smell of Sam was just too much for him. He couldn't concentrate. His brother probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing to him, but Dean couldn't take it. Quickly, Dean turned on his heels, heading out of the warehouse. He heard Sam calling after him, but he couldn't stop – he was worried about what he might do if he stopped.

“Dean!” Sam called out, chasing after his brother. Dean had been acting weird all day – he'd been standoffish, and Sam didn't like it. Honestly, he was thankful for the help, but he'd hoped that this would show Dean that they didn't need to be apart anymore. Sam didn't _want_ to be apart anymore. It was killing him. “Dean, come on man, stop!” Sam begged, grabbing his brother's elbow before the older Winchester could get into his car.

It felt like a slap to the face when Dean pulled his arm away like he'd been burned when Sam touched him. He knew why Dean was doing it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Holding his hands up as if he was surrendering, Sam licked his lips, trying to think of the best way he could say this. “Dean, please, just listen to me?” The look on his brother's face let him know he didn't have much time before Dean bolted, so he spoke fast. “I don't want you to leave. I've missed you, Dean – missed _this_. Us...the family business. Hunting, and saving people...just the two of us. I...don't want you to leave.”

While Dean had to admit that he missed this too, he knew he couldn't stay. “You think I haven't?” Dean whispered, barely holding back the Alpha inside him that was screaming to bust loose. “Do you think I _want_ to leave you here to hunt on your own? The thought of it makes me sick, Sammy. But I can't stay here with you. We've been over this.”

Shaking his head, Sam argued, “But Dean, we've been around each other all day, and nothing bad happened!” Sam honestly thought that it had been a pretty successful day. And he wanted more days like this. He wasn't sure he could go back to hunting alone after this. “Dean, we can do this. We can focus on the job, and maybe we'll get used to being around each other, and everything will work out.”

Dean couldn't help but scoff at Sam's optimism. “How often do things just _work out_ for us, Sam?!” Dean demanded, feeling the Alpha chipping away at his psyche a little more with each second Sam was standing here. _Stupid move, Sammy. Just fucking go! Get the hell out of here!_ “Every second that I am around you, I'm fighting to not hurt you! Don't you see that, Sam?!”

Again, Sam felt pain shoot through him when Dean spoke. That would explain why Dean had been acting so standoffish. If he was trying to fight his instincts, Sam understood now why he was trying to stay away from him. “But...Dean, it might get better. We could give it a try. We could just... _try_ , Dean, please? You're strong. And so am I. We can fight what happened to us!”

Without warning, Dean's hands fisted in Sam's shirt, shoving the younger Winchester against the car and invading his personal space. He hadn't meant to – he just couldn't hold himself back. His body pressed more tightly against Sam, forcing the younger man to stop struggling against him as he growled softly. It was almost like the Omega in Sam understood the growl because he stopped in his tracks, eyes locked on Dean's. “I'm not as strong as you think,” Dean admitted, shaking his head. “If I was strong, I would have fucking told you no. I would have stayed away.”

“I don't want you to,” Sam admitted, champagne hazel eyes searching his brother's face. “Please, Dean? I can't do this alone. These last three years...it's been torture. I can't lose you. Please?” Sam knew what he had to do. It was the only thing that would keep Dean here – after all, an Alpha couldn't abandon his mate. “I need you,” Sam begged, watching as Dean's eyes flashed. Gently, Sam pressed his body closer to Dean's, coaxing the Alpha to take what it wanted. “Please, Dean...please, I need you.”

As soon as Sam started rubbing against him, Dean knew that he was done. It was like Sam hadn't been listening to him at all! He'd begged the younger man not to do this – he'd begged Sam to leave him the hell alone! And Sam hadn't listened. “Do you even know what you're saying?” Dean demanded, jerking his head away from Sam when the younger man rubbed against his chin and cheek. “Don't fucking do that. You don't know what you're asking for! Dammit, Sammy!”

The fact that Dean wasn't listening to Sam had the younger man frowning deeply. Dean always thought he knew what was best. Well, it was time for Sam to make some decisions on his own for once. He was almost 40 years old, dammit! “Stop it,” Sam pleaded, biting into his bottom lip as he locked eyes with Dean once more. “I know _exactly_ what I'm asking for, Dean.” Slowly, Sam reached for the hem of Dean's shirt, pushing his hand under the fabric. “I'm an unmated Omega, Dean. How much longer do you think I can stay that way?! It's amazing I've done it this long.”

He was chipping away at Dean's reserve – Sam could feel it. “I need you, Dean, please?” Sam repeated, trying to get his brother to see how desperate he was. Again, Dean pushed him away when Sam tried to get close – to have _any_ sort of contact. “Dean, c'mon. You can't tell me you've been fine without me for all of these years. You just can't. I won't believe you.”

Dean hadn't been alright. He'd been angry. At everything. Angry at himself for not being able to control his urges, angry at the job for not taking his mind off of everything so he could stay with Sam – but mostly he was angry at Chuck. Angry that Chuck could do something like this to them. Angry that _God_ could be so cruel. Of course, it shouldn't have surprised him. “Sam, I can't,” Dean whispered, shaking his head. “You don't want this. You don't want _me_. Not like that. I'm your brother. And it's safer if we just don't get around each other, alright?”

When Dean tried to shove him away again, Sam fought him. He wasn't about to let his brother just throw away everything they had. Sam wanted to be confident in the fact that he had done everything in his power to keep Dean here. And if Dean continued to tell him no – continued to reject him – then Sam would at least know for sure this isn't what Dean wanted. “ _Stop_ telling me what I want!” Sam demanded, hazel eyes locking with Dean's moss greens. “I know what I want. I'm almost 40 years old, Dean! I'm not a kid anymore!”

The Alpha inside of him slammed at Dean's walls in an attempt to break free and show this Omega where he belonged. With every word that came out of Sam's mouth, Dean found it harder and harder to hold back the monster inside. “You know what you want?” Dean asked, his voice low, dangerous. Sam had absolutely _no_ idea what he was asking for. 

Roughly, Dean grabbed Sam's arm, yanking him away from the car so he could open the back door. He then shoved Sam into the back seat, not wasting a second as he climbed in behind him. He was done fighting the Alpha. He'd deal with the consequences later – Sam was adamant about wanting him, and Dean was just going to give in. 

Once he was in the car, Dean slammed the door with one hand, his other hand pressing hard against Sam's chest to get him to lie down. He hoped that Sam didn't do anything stupid – he wasn't strong enough to control the Alpha while he wasn't one hundred percent focused. His eyes locked on Sam's one last time, checking for any signs that his brother was changing his mind.

Before Dean could stop, Sam slapped his hand away, surging forward and crushing their lips together. He moaned softly against Dean's lips, Sam reveling in the taste of whiskey and cheese burgers, and just _Dean_. He'd dreamed of this moment for years, and now that it was actually happening, Sam didn't really know how to process it. On the one hand, he didn't want to move too quickly and scare Dean away, but on the other hand, he wanted to enjoy this. 

By the time the kiss broke, both men were panting out their breaths. “Dean,” Sam whispered, forehead resting against his brother's. He gasped softly when Dean gripped his flannel, ripping the fabric away from Sam's body. “D'n...” Sam complained when he heard buttons fling around the Impala. “I have to wear that outta here.”

“Not if I just take you home,” Dean growled, ripping Sam's gray T-shirt down the middle and shoving the fabric away from Sam's skin. Sam's body was hot to the touch, his scent filling Dean's senses. God, Sam smelled so damn good. Growling softly, Dean leaned in, pressing his face into Sam's neck. “You smell so damn good, Sammy. You want this? Tell me you're sure.”

When Dean pressed his face into Sam's neck, Sam quickly turned his head, giving his brother access. His hands came up to grip at Dean wherever he could reach as he rubbed against the older man like a cat in heat. “D'n,” he breathed. “Yes, I want this. M'sure. Please don't stop. M'yours. Claim me.”

 _Claim me_. That was it – there was no going back. Pulling back, Dean started in on Sam's jeans, popping the button and yanking down the zipper. “Get these off,” he ordered, pulling at the denim preventing him from seeing his brother's naked flesh. Once Sam was naked, Dean quickly stripped out of his clothes, taking a moment to enjoy his view. 

The Alpha inside him was growling and clawing at Dean's psyche, trying to break free. Sam was in heat, and the Alpha wanted to take advantage. But Dean wasn't about to let it steal this moment. This moment was for him and Sam – no one was going to take that away from him. He was dragged back into the present moment when his brother rubbed their crotches together, the younger man begging Dean to do something – _anything_. Oh, Dean was going to do something, alright.

Roughly, Dean gripped Sam's thigh, forcing it over his shoulder. He'd wanted to take this slow, but Sam seemed to have other plans. Not that Dean could blame him. While Dean had never experienced a heat for himself, he'd read about it. And honestly, he was glad for the fact that he didn't have to endure it. Briefly, Dean wondered how Sam had dealt with them for three years on his own, however he quickly shook the thought from his mind. It was probably better if he didn't know. 

Sam groaned softly when Dean's finger breached him, the younger man feeling like he was on fire. He was already slick with need, his body begging for his brother – his _Alpha_. “Dean, please?” Sam whimpered, giving his head a small shake. “You don't have to do that. Please...I just want you. Please, Dean?”

Hearing Sam begging for him had Dean's cock twitching between their bodies. “Stop telling me what to do,” Dean teased. Pulling his hand free, Dean used Sam's slick to lube up his cock. As he pushed into Sam, Dean groaned softly, his whole body tense as he fought with the Alpha inside of him. “Fuck, Sammy,” he breathed. “So damn tight.” When he was buried to the hilt inside his brother, Dean stilled, his arms shaking with the effort it was taking to keep the monster at bay.

A small groan escaped Sam as he felt Dean filling him. “God...D'n,” Sam slurred, hands reaching up to grip at Dean's back and shoulders. “Fuck...so good, Dean.” Pressing his hips back against his brother, Sam moaned once more, heat shooting through his entire body when Dean's cock hit his sweet spot. “Move, Dean...dammit, move, please?”

If there was one thing in this world Dean couldn't resist, it was hearing Sam beg for him. Without hesitation, Dean pulled back, slamming his hips into his brother with so much force that Sam almost hit his head on the car door. “Shit,” Dean groaned, gripping his brother's shoulder to keep him in place. “Wrap your legs around me, Sammy,” Dean instructed, biting into his bottom lip when Sam's thighs clamped around his waist. 

Now that Sam's legs were secured around him, Dean released his grip on Sam's shoulder. After all, Sam wasn't going anywhere now. Again, he had to fight the Alpha slamming against his head, demanding to be free. Dean wasn't going to let it cheapen this for him. And he wasn't about to let it hurt Sam, either. “Talk to me, Sammy,” Dean pleaded, hands gripping his brother's hips.

It took Sam a minute to realize that Dean was speaking to him, the younger man knitting his brows in confusion. The last time he'd checked, Dean didn't like to talk. But now, he was all but begging Sam to do so. “O-Okay,” Sam mumbled, not even sure what he could say right now. His brain wasn't exactly working at full capacity – the Omega inside him was taking over for the most part. “Um...what-what do you wanna talk about?”

Dean almost rolled his eyes when Sam asked him what he wanted to talk about. “Nothing,” he groaned, pistoning his hips inside his brother. “Just distract me. I don't wanna go full Alpha on you, baby. Just keep me focused.”

Although Dean didn't want to go full Alpha, Sam's cock twitched at the idea. Damn, Dean was hot – and he was trying to make this as gentle for Sam as possible. It was kind of sweet. But Sam wasn't looking for gentle. He was looking to be claimed. “Dean, c'mon,” Sam whispered, pulling at Dean in an attempt to get closer. “Don't hold back. I want _all_ of you. I wanna be yours, Dean. Please? Claim me, Dean. I'm yours.”

Again, Dean bit into his bottom lip in an attempt to fight his true nature. “Sammy, fuck,” he groaned, lips crushing against his brother's so hard their teeth clacked. Sam was terrible at distracting him. Those words falling from his brother's lips were only fueling the Alpha more. Sam wanted claimed? Well, the Alpha could do that for him. 

“You want me to claim you, baby?” Dean asked, his eyes flashing bright green. “I can do that.” Roughly, Dean gripped Sam's hips with bruising force, pulling almost completely out of him before Dean thrust back in. “Like that, baby?” Dean asked, smiling when Sam nodded erratically. “I knew you would, Sammy. Gonna make you cum. So fucking hot for me, Sammy.”

Feeling Dean letting go was enough to make Sam lose it right there. When Dean's eyes flashed, Sam's cock jerked between them, the younger man biting into his bottom lip as he stared up at his lover – his brother – his _mate_. “Dean...please...wanna cum. Please, D'n.”

His brother was driving him wild with his begging. “You wanna cum, baby?” Dean whispered, nodding along with Sam. “Good baby.” Picking up his pace, Dean leaned forward, face pressed close to Sam's ear. “Cum for me baby,” he instructed, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

As soon as Dean told Sam to cum, he was lost. His balls tightened up against his body, back arching as the first line of cum shot from his cock. “OhmyGod, Dean!” Sam cried out, his fingers groping at any part of Dean's body that he could reach. 

When Sam came, his inner muscles tightened around Dean's hard flesh, pulling him over the edge with Sam. As his orgasm ripped through him, Dean leaned forward, elongated teeth sinking into his brother's shoulder. He growled softly in warning when Sam wiggled under him, letting the younger man know he needed to be still and just take whatever Dean was giving him. 

Once Dean recovered from his orgasm, he collapsed onto Sam, smirking when the younger man grunted in surprise. “You comfy?” Dean asked, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it if Sam wasn't. After all, his knot was still expanded inside his brother – neither one of them were going anywhere for awhile. 

“Never comfier,” Sam answered, wiggling under Dean so that his neck wasn't cranked at an odd angle. His shoulder tingled where his brother had bitten him, reminding Sam that he was no longer an unclaimed Omega anymore. He had a mate now. “Dean,” Sam whispered, fingers moving to card through the older Winchester's short-cropped hair. “Are you still awake?” A small smile came to his lips when Dean grunted in response. “Does this mean you're not going to leave me again?”

Slowly, Dean lifted his head, eyes locking on Sam's unsure hazels. “M'not gonna leave you, Sammy,” Dean assured the younger man. “Never again, baby.” 

The kiss took Sam by surprise, Dean's cock twitching inside Sam when the younger man's muscles clenched down on him. “Mm...D'n,” Sam moaned, nipping at his brother's bottom lip. “Think you can get hard for me again? We have a lot of time to make up for.” Again, Sam moaned as his brother growled lightly, crushing his lips against Sam's once more.


End file.
